This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument and more particularly to a keyboard type electronic musical instrument including a voltage controlled tone signal generating means.
With a prior art electronic musical instrument, tone generators give forth upon key operation a tone signal having a pitch frequency corresponding to the note of the operated key. The generated tone signal is conducted to a tone-coloring filter having preselected frequency characteristics to be changed into a musical tone signal for actuating a loudspeaker. With the electronic musical instrument wherein tone signals are electrically produced, the amplitude-pitch characteristics of tone signals are adjusted flat over the keyboard compass. However, the human ear has nonflat frequency characteristics and has particularly sharp sensitivity over the range of 1 to several kHz units. Therefore, musical sounds obtained by tone signals having flat frequency characteristics are not received as such by a listener over the entire tone pitch range.
With natural musical instruments, higher pitch tones generally have a smaller volume than lower pitch tones. Such characteristics are not attained by an electronic musical instrument.